


Playing Dangerous

by Harlequin_Faery



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, I've been bad, I've been wrong, Playing a dangerous game, Starry Eyed, a billion lana del rey references, hope you like it, nightclub singer, theres not enough jim fanfiction so like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequin_Faery/pseuds/Harlequin_Faery
Summary: Let's get in the back of your cop car, officer.You can ask me anything you want,Anything, anything





	1. Million Dollar Man

"Another day, another dollar." I sighed to myself, slipping on my black cocktail dress on, it was tight and sequined and screamed nightclub singer, or maybe a rock star groupie, but it looked damn good.  I had just gotten a gig at Fish Mooney's nightclub. I was so excited about it because, it paid well, it was glamorous, I mean I felt glamorous... But it was sort of high risk, maybe not for all those criminal types but in my heart I was a small town girl. Still... I couldn't get rid of this feeling, almost excitement, like I was on my way up the ladder, even if it was a little wrong, I was alright. I had already been there for about two weeks and I had pretty much stayed out of trouble so, I had faith in myself.

 

I slid my stockings up my legs, fastening them as my mind wandered. Maybe tonight's the night, the night some record company big wig is sitting their in front of me, ready to make all my dreams come true. I know Fish has the connections, I need to get on her good side. My blonde hair had been pin curled the night before and it now laid in soft waves. I naturally had straight, light brown hair but I liked to have it platinum blonde like all those old Hollywood stars. I applied the last bit of my makeup, some cherry red lipstick carefully. I gave myself one last look in the mirror before I left.

 

Fish was talking to one of her lackeys when I walked in, looked pretty serious too.

"You! Honey, come here!" She gestured for me to come and I walked over quickly, feeling myself get slightly nervous.

"Yes Miss Mooney?" I said politely, locking my hands together.

"What's your name?" Fish asked with a honeyed voice, looking me up and down.

"Lana Smith." I smiled sweetly.

"And you're the new singer?" I nodded. "Alright well, a little birdie told me that Jim Gordon will be stopping by to do a little bit of snooping around so, sorry honey but you've got to do a little distracting." She said, I could barely comprehend what she was saying.

"I'm sorry, who's Jim Gordon?" I asked, I was pretty new in town and I had hardly met anyone yet, she looked awfully amused.

"A cop, a cop who thinks he's doing good but really, he's just getting in the way." She smiled.

 

"Alright, what do I have to do?" I asked, she seemed please with my eagerness to help.

"Well, you're going to sing or do whatever you do until he gets here, and then you're going to take this," she pulled out a small pistol, I could feel my heart skip a beat. _Wasn't I trying to stay out of trouble?_ "and shoot at the ceiling, he'll arrest you and some others, and have to go write up some boring report and wont be able to see what we're doing." She said it all so casually.

"And what are you guys doing?" I asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you worry your little head about that." She said as she tapped her fingertip on my nose.

"Alright but, I can't get arrested, I just got this job. Plus, what if he shoots at me?" My big eyes looked up at her, filled with worry.

"I'll bail you out honey, and he wont shoot a pretty girl like you, he's a softie." She chuckled. Somehow I didn't believe her, but I nodded anyway.

"Alright, you and a few of the boys are taking one for the team tonight, trust me Smith, my side is the winning side." I smiled at her as she walked away.

_Does this mean she trusts me? Or maybe I'm just a patsy for her to order around?_

I looked down at the pistol in my hand, tightening my hand around it, biting my lip.

_Showtime._

 

Fish gave me a holster so I could hide my gun behind my back, now I just had to actually do my job until Mr. Gordon came in. Fish said I would know when he came in because Johnny, a waiter, would give me a signal. I was actually a little nervous, but also, again, a little bit excited. If my mother knew what I had gotten myself into she'd send me to a convent. I couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

I sang my heart out, even after Miss Mooney assured me he wouldn't, I was still scared of him shooting me, this could be the last time. How appropriate for me to die in my favorite dress. _At least I'll look good in my coffin._ I thought as I sang:

 

_One for the money, and two for the show_

_I love you honey, I'm ready, I'm ready to go_

_How did you get that way? I don't know_

_You're screwed up and brilliant,_

_Look like a million dollar man,_

_So why is my heart broke?_

 

My eyes widened as Johnny gestured to me and I felt a wave of panic run through me. A man walked in his thirties, wearing a nice suit with nice hair. He did have a way about him, it screamed authority figure, tough and mean. He was very handsome, I might've swooned if I wasn't so nervous. He looked up to me on the stage, I sang for a little while longer with his eyes planted firmly on me, again, I might've blushed in different circumstances.

 

_I don't know,_

_You're screwed up and brilliant,_

_Look like a million dollar man,_

_So why is my heart broke?_

 

After I was done singing, I reached behind my back and pulled the gun out. I felt a surge of adrenaline as I pointed it up to the ceiling, pulling the trigger and flinching as I felt the impact of the gunshot, my ears ringing from the loud pop. His face turned to pure confusion, his hand going to pull his gun out without a second thought, but instead he was met with one of Fish's lackeys tackling him. I guess that's one of the boys she was talking about.

I felt my hands start to shake some of the people scattered. He had subdued the waiter bye now, cuffing him in his unconscious state, I felt a little bad for the boy, I knew him, he was a nice kid. I didn't want to lose his attention so I shot at the ceiling once again. He jerked his head back to me and his is eyes narrowed at me. This time he really pulled his gun out, pointing it at me.

"Miss, put the gun down." He yelled at me, I could feel myself wavering to the pressure. I threw down the gun without even thinking.

_Did I do this right?_

Everyone had cleared out, including Fish, I saw her slip out in the chaos so I had to assume everything went smoothly. My hands were raised above my head as he walked slowly up to me. He cuffed my small shaky hands roughly, tightening them all the way.

"Goddammit, not so tight." He chuckled softly, like I was a whiny little girl.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it! comment what you thought please!!
> 
> the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JrU8VGJXU68


	2. Gosh, I'm a little shy standing here in my night gown

I waited for a while until my interrogation, he let me sit in the chair near his desk instead of with the others in the jail cell. Why would he do that? Maybe he is a softie. I giggled quietly at the thought. I felt myself absentmindedly tapping my heels together like I was Dorothy Gale. I had decided jail wasn't the worst case scenario, getting on Miss Mooney's bad side was. I couldn't tell him anything. Besides, I wasn't a snitch.

 

"Miss?" I heard a gruff voice behind me say as the detective finally walked up to me. I smiled at him as I stood up, he didn't seem very amused as he led me to the interrogation room and I could feel my heart skip a beat.

 

I sat down in the cold chair, I was still cuffed.

"Um… Can you uncuff me now? Its not like I'm a threat anymore." I scoffed as I shot him an incredulous look.

He sighed as he slipped the small key into the cuffs, unlocking them and removing them carefully before sitting down in the chair across from me.

"So," He opened up a file which seemed to contained my information, including a mug shot I had just taken. My blonde hair looked slightly disheveled and I had a somber look on my face. "Miss Smith, what exactly were you doing, unloading a gun into Fish Mooney's club ceiling?" He asked me in an authoritative voice, felt like I was in school again.

"Would you believe that I just wanted to see you?" I smiled coyly as I rubbed my sore wrists, he didn't show any emotion. "Alright, I wasn't expecting much from that." I giggled, brushing my light hair behind my ear.

"Look detective, I don't have anything for you, I'm just a singer." I eyed him carefully, his poker face was strong.

"And what exactly are you doing singing at a club like that?" He glanced down at the papers. "Being only 19?" He asked

I raised hand like I was making an oath. "Only Shirley Temples for me officer." I said, saluting him mockingly.

He stood up, ignoring me. "See, what I think, Lana is it?" I nodded. "I think that Fish did something illegal, as always, and it must be bigger than anything she's done before to make a sweet girl like you stoop so low as a terrible distraction like that, it was a last ditch effort, anyone could see that." He said so matter of fact.

"Who says I'm a sweet girl?" I smirked, looking up at him.

I thought I saw him smile slightly before he turned his head away and went on.

"Now the question is just, what was she doing?" He questioned. Was this a rhetorical question?

"Like I said Mister, I'm just a singer. I don't know that you're talking about." I raised my hands up in defeat, looking at him with dumbfounded eyes.

 

He sat down again. "Look I get it, you want to protect Fish, she gave you a job, probably promised you she'd make it worth your while of you did this." His voice was quiet and he met my eyes with a sympathetic look. I almost wanted to tell him everything.

"But you have to tell me, did she give you the gun? Did she tell you to shoot it?" It became clear, he needed a charge in order to bring her in and find out what she was really doing.

I brushed off his question with a smile. "Anyone ever tell you that you have the prettiest eyes?" I asked mischievously. His face fell when he knew he wasn't going to get anything from me.

But still, he insisted. "Lana I'm telling you, Fish isn't going to look out for you, whatever your trying to achieve by not giving her up isn't going to work." He told me frankly.

"Mr. Gordon, read my lips" I pointed to them, raising my eyebrows. "I. Am. Just. A. Singer." I laughed. "The fact that you think I was involved in type of criminal scheme is ridiculous, I shot the gun on a bet." I complimented my very unconvincing lie with a nervous laugh. He didn't believe me at all, I could tell, but I wasn't talking.

He sighed before another detective walked in, a man in his 40s, he had reddish brown hair underneath a fedora with a mostly white beard.

"Sorry to cut this short but Mooney bailed the girl out." He said.

I grinned as they led me out to one of Fish's boys who was their to pick me up, his name was Tony, he was pretty much hired muscle but he seemed nice enough. I interlocked my arm with his and started walking out before looking back at Jim.

"Sorry Baby! We should do this again sometime! Really." I smiled, seeing his brow furrow before I got dragged away by Tony, who seemed awfully annoyed with my foolishness.

 

***

 

"Lana!" Fish greeted me as I walked in, hugging me. "Now listen you can go home in just a second but first," She said, her hazel eyes grew serious. "What does he suspect?"

"I mean he pretty much got that I was a distraction, he doesn't know what for though." I said. "Well, at least he made it seem like that." I sighed.

"She doesn't know anything, she was too busy flirting with him." Tony said with disgust, my eyes narrowed at him and Fish looked at me questioningly.

"I was not!" I said adamantly, feeling my face grow hot.

"Oh no hunny, not a cop, I've been there, it's only messy and complicated for girls like you and I." She said. What does that even mean? She continued on. "Especially not that cop." She laughed.

"It really wasn't anything." I shook my head, trying desperately to convince her, like a child caught in a lie.

"Some advice?" She said, eyeing me carefully. "Don't invest your time in anyone that cant do anything for you." She said grimly. "You're young, you need to get involved with powerful men, record label CEOs, wealthy business men." She smiled. Why is she being so nice to me?

I nodded. "Of course. I was just, toying with him, really." I insisted.

She laughed, grabbing my hands. "That's my girl, I knew you had some spirit, you just needed a little push." She smiled. And what does that mean?

***

 

I stepped inside my small apartment, locking the door behind me as I kicked my heels off.

"What has gotten into me?" I thought aloud. Maybe I should've said no to the notion of me even touching a gun but wow, did Fish look proud of me. I thought as I walked into my bedroom, slipping off the small dress. My own mother was very cold to me, very strict. Maybe Fish could see that, maybe she was taking advantage of me.

I must make sure to keep her at arms length. I thought, but it was hard, with my heart being so childish and all, wanting to seek safety in anyone who showed me interest.

 

My mind flashed back to Jim, I actually kind of felt bad for lying to him. But is it really a lie if he knows it's a lie? Still, he was a good man, I could tell.

Can you Lana? Or is he just like all the others?

I felt my heart sink.

"Ugh and did you have to flirt with him? Now Miss Mooney thinks you're fucking dumb." I cursed myself.

And what the fuck was up with Tony? Why does he care who I flirt with? I thought as I walked back out to the kitchen, I needed a drink after a day like this.

I poured myself a glass of whiskey. "Ah Jack how I missed you." I mused. I brought the glass to my lips, taking a sip of the bitter liquid before opening up a new cigarette pack. I couldn't shake the adrenaline that the pop of the gun going off has left on me. It kept replaying in my head over and over.

 

I lit the cigarette before I was startled by a knock at the door.

I took a drag before grabbing my small silk robe, slipping it on over my underwear and stockings, making sure I covered myself efficiently.

I opened it only to see Mr. Jim Gordon. His face looked twisted up in confusion, like he wasn't sure why he came.

"If it isn't my favorite detective." I laughed, taking another drag before walking back in, leaving the door open for him to come in. But he stayed in the doorway.

"Look, I just wanted to drop off my card, in case you remembered anything, or needed anything." He sighed, handing me a small business card.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in? You came all this way for a card?" I raised my eyebrow at him. He looked me over, the temptation showing on his face. He stepped in, glancing at the bottle on my counter.

"Partaking in a little underage drinking?" He looked amused.

"Are you gonna arrest me Officer?" I put my hands out as if he was going to cuff me.

He smiled, looking down again.

"So you can smile." I said in a smug voice. "but technically, I wasn't lying," He eyed me suspiciously. "I really do only drink Shirley Temples at the club."

He chuckled softly. "That's not all you lied about."

"Aw you're not still mad at me about that are you?" I looked up at him playfully, again, he paid no mind. "Look, Mr. Gordon, Miss Mooney has been good to me, gave me the best gig I've ever gotten, in a town where no one even knows me. She didn't have to do that."

"You're being naïve." He sighed, stopping me in my tracks.

"No, naïve is letting you in here." I narrowed my eyes at him before taking another drag. I sighed looking up at him one more time. "Look, Detective, it was really nice of you to check up on me." I paused, flicking off the ashes from my cigarette in the small ash tray. "But, I can take care of myself." I insisted, he seemed unconvinced. "If you need me, I'm at the club from 8 to 1 every night, except Mondays." I walked him out the door. Does he do with every wayward child that crosses his path? Maybe, he seemed like he was too nice for his own good.

"Just, if you remember anything, or decide to be a good Samaritan, you have my card." He said one more time, standing at my doorway.

"Goodnight to you too, Mr. Gordon." I smiled playfully again, placing my hand on his forearm gently. "I had a really good time." I said, mocking sincerity.

"Goodnight." He said plainly as he walked away. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if this is ok  
> comment please <3  
> luv u guys


	3. Pretty When You Cry

[my fanfic tumblr](https://iluvtellingstories.tumblr.com/)

\--

 

I jolted myself awake at the sound of my alarm clock, opening my eyes abruptly and glancing at the clock. 6:30am.

"Shit." I exclaimed, running out of my bed, and into the bathroom. I hopped into the shower, shivering at the cold water as it hit me.

I worked at a diner on weekdays, it wasn't so bad, although not as glamorous as the club. But it was nice, not that busy, mostly only older people come in, but it was not void of creepy guys.

I stepped out of the shower and dried off quickly. "You cannot be late again Lana." I scolded myself. I put on my uniform and ran to blow dry my hair, struggling to put mascara as I did it. _Hopefully I'll be able to quit soon, but I'm still behind on my rent, singing at the club doesn't pay much… Maybe now that Fish trusts me…_

 

Once my hair was almost completely dry, I slipped my small black heels on, grabbing my purse and coat on my way out. Right before I opened the door, I was startled by banging on the door. I opened my door roughly, trying not to show the disdain on my face.

It was my landlord, Mr. Powell, his red eyes bright with anger. "Lana. You are 3 months late on your rent!" He yelled at me through gritted teeth.

"I know Mr. Powell, it's Friday so I'm getting paid today and I'll have all the money for you, I promise." I insisted as I put on my coat, clutching my purse.

He grabbed my wrist roughly. "You'd better have it Lana, or else you'll regret taking advantage of my kindness." He spat his words at me.

I pushed him off of me before walking quickly out of the apartment complex, my heels clicking as I made my way outside, trying desperately to catch a cab.

 

 _Why does everyone think they can push me around?_ I thought as I got into the cab.

"Where to lady?" The cab driver asked me.

I tried to explain the address as accurately as I could, I was still finding my way around this city.

I pulled out a small mirror and applied some nude lipstick, lining my lips with expertise. I pinned my platinum hair back, looking at myself intently in the mirror. My roots were coming in, although the light brown didn't clash too much with the blonde, I couldn't help but feel defeated. No matter how hard I try, I'll always be little Lana May, as my Grandmother so affectionately called me, doomed to serve lemonade until the end of time.

 

I was shook out of my thoughts by the cab driver telling me we had arrived, I paid him quickly before getting out, holding my chin up. _No, I'm a big girl now, no more doubts, I'm gonna be a singer if it kills me._

I stepped into the restaurant, it looked like there was only one or two tables.

"Lana!" My coworker, Sarah gently called me over to the back.

I walked over, taking off my coat and purse and immediately putting on my apron.

"You are so lucky Mrs. Jennings isn't here, this must be the 5th time your late!" She exclaimed. "I mean she's a nice lady but not that nice." She tucked her long brown hair behind her ear, looking at me with worried eyes.

"I know Sarah, but if I told you what kinda night I had, you'd understand." I sighed. I walked back out just as a man sat at the bar, motioning for one of us to come over.

"Hello sir, would you like some coffee or something to eat?" I smiled sweetly at him.

"Just some black coffee." He said.

I poured some black coffee into a mug for him, placing it in front of him.

I felt Sarah's small hand pull me back towards her. "What kinda night did you have exactly?" She asked, the curiosity showing on her face.

"Just imagine it Sarah." I said dramatically. "Guns, panic, a mysterious crime, a dashing policeman and a beautiful singer." I motioned towards myself, giggling at her absolutely-not-amused face.

"Anyways," I shifted the subject. "You should totally stop by the club to see me sing sometime, you could use some fun." I nudged her.

"Are you kidding? Fish Mooney's club? That's where all the gangsters hang out, no way." She shook her head, her brown bangs flitting back and forth.

I brushed her off. "Oh please, we're in Gotham, you can hardly step out your front door without witnessing a crime." I laughed slightly.

"And that's why I can't wait to get away from this wretched place." She said as she poured the man I had just served a moment earlier a refill.

I shook my head. "I mean at least it's exciting, back in Georgia it was so dull I could've blown my brains out, all the kids ever did was get drunk all the time, maybe graduate high school, eventually get pregnant, marry Joe Blow from across the street, and so the process continues." I sighed.

She looked bewildered by my small town woefulness, she wasn't rich or anything, but better off than me, in a beautiful university, had beautiful parents, still together, still nice to her.

"I just mean," I tried to shake off the awkwardness. "I just mean, it's more exciting, ya know?"

She looked unconvinced, shaking her head again. "Exciting doesn't mean better." She said.

I was about to retort when a Mrs. Jennings walked in. I immediately stood up straight, walking over to her, her face looked irate.

"Is everything alright Mrs. Jennings?" I asked politely as Sarah followed behind me.

"Yeah, just a flat tire kinda dampened my mood." She feigned a smile, looking around the diner to see all the customers. "Lana, I'm gonna need you to bus tables today, Johnny called in sick again." She said.

"Yes ma'am."

Johnny had been gone all week, which was pretty unusual, he seemed pretty punctual, definitely more than me. He kept to himself and even studied on his breaks. I couldn't help but worry about the kid, he was only 16 and we are in Gotham after all.

 

***

 

As the clock struck 5 o'clock I switched the sign on the front door to "closed". I quickly made my way to Mrs. Jennings' office and knocked gently, feeling myself grow slightly nervous.

"Come in." I hear her voice say.

"Hi Mrs. Jennings, I'm sorry to bother you." I say, stepping closer to her.

"But I wanted to ask, if there was any way I could get a month's pay in advance?" I asked carefully, trying to keep my posture as proper as possible.

"I'm sorry but with Johnny missing this whole week and the way Gotham is right now... I'm sorry but I just can't afford it." She shook her head.

"I know but ma'am, I'm really behind on my rent and my landlord is threatening to kick me out." I pleaded with her, my hands fidgeting with the edge of my skirt.

"Oh Lana," Her voice laced with empathy. "isn't there someone you can stay with?"

I shook my head. "No Mrs. Jennings, I'm all alone up here." I looked down, clearing my throat.

"I'm sorry but I just can't." She said with guilty eyes.

"I understand ma'am, it's alright, I'll figure it out." I feigned a smile before I slipped out of her office

 

I made by way back into my apartment without running into Mr. Powell, thank god. My freshly cashed check only made up a little over half of what I owed him. I quickly changed out of my work clothes and into a small red dress.

 I didn't have to leave this early for the club but I wanted to get out of there before my angry landlord got back.

I tease my hair before pinning it back again and pulling out some fake eyelashes and applying them carefully. I tried to hurry as I put my stockings and heels on, locking the door behind me and practically running out the apartment complex.

 

***

 

I arrived home just after 1:30, my eyes felt disgustingly heavy as I clutched my small hands around my coat. As I entered my apartment building I felt someone push me down from behind, causing me to fall onto the ground.

I yelped as I fell, looking up to see Mr. Powell above me, looking more terrifying than I've ever seen him.

"Get off of me!" I yelled, he grabbed my wrists and pulled me up to his face.

"You think you can take advantage of me?!" He snarled.

"I-I have half of the money. I'll have the rest tomorrow I swear, let go!" I could feel his hands bruising my wrists.

"Do you think just because you're a little girl I wont hurt you?"

I grimaced before I felt his fist connect with my face, the white hot pain spreading across my cheekbone, leaving me on the dirty cement ground.

He grabbed my purse and rifled through it before he found my check.

"I want the rest tomorrow or you're homeless, and Gotham doesn't take kindly to girls like you."

 

I managed to make it to my apartment, feeling tears well up in my eyes as I closed the door behind me.

"Goddammit!" I exclaimed, kicking off my shoes. "Don't cry." I said to myself as I threw off my coat. But to no avail, I felt some hot tears roll down my face as I made my way into my room, plopping myself onto my bed and crying softly.

What am I gonna do? I'm gonna end up having to go back to Georgia. I thought as I felt even more tears flood out of my eyes.

"No, no, no." I said to myself as I sat up. Tomorrow, I'm gonna do whatever it takes for the money. I thought. It'll be fine I mean I'm supposed to get paid at the club tomorrow so maybe it'll be enough.

 

***

 

Work the next day was normal, Johnny didn't come in again, Mrs. Jennings treated me differently, every word was laced with pity. I understood her, she knew I was drowning now, but she couldn't save me.

 

I walked into the club trying to look as cheery as possible, the club might close early since it was Sunday, I could use an early night in but I wasn't about to half ass it. I had packed concealer all around my eye and cheekbone, covering the purple bruise my disgusting landlord left. I should've told someone but I felt sort of embarrassed, I knew I shouldn't of but I felt so out of control and I didn't want anyone to know.

"Hey Tony." I greeted him as I put my coat and purse into my locker.

"Hey Lana, your boyfriend was snooping around earlier." He scoffed, looking me up and down.

"Boyfriend?" I retorted.

"Yeah that pretty boy, the pig." He said with disgust.

"Gordon?"

"Yeah and his partner, seems like they can't do anything without Fish's help." He scoffed again.

I laughed politely as I began to walk away. "Yeah, see you later Tony." I walked up to my salvation, the stage.

 

The hours went by quickly. I can't lie, I did get a rush from everyone's eyes on me, filled with awe. But I did have to say goodbye at some point.

I stepped down and spotted Fish at the bar, everyone but the staff was cleared out.

"Lana!" She greeted me with a smile, and I couldn't help but smile back. "I wanted to give you your check personally to thank you for the other night, unfortunately the police are still so bothersome." She sighed as she handed me the small piece of paper, the numbers were definitely higher than last week, sending me over what I needed for rent.

"This is... A lot more." I looked at it with awe.

"Yes Lana it's a raise, you're acting like you've seen a ghost." She laughed musically.

"Thank you Miss Mooney, thanks so much." I grinned ear to ear we parted ways, I was practically running out the club.

 

I felt happiness coursing through my veins, the fresh cash in my wallet really helped. I grabbed the cash I needed and made my way to Mr. Powell's apartment, knocking apprehensively.

He opened the door with rage in his eyes, softening when he saw the cash.

"Here's the rest, Mr. Powell." I handed it to him.

He eyed me suspiciously as he counted it in front of me. "Lucky you, Lana."

I smiled politely as I turned to walk away, before feeling his hand on my wrist again, hurting the same tender skin he had bruised the day before. "But don't you ever test my kindness again." He growled.

I pulled my hand away roughly, hurrying to my door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter was short but i hope you guys liked it!! <3
> 
> p.s. do you guys like the pictures included in the story or maybe i should link them? idk


End file.
